wowwikifandomcom-20200223-history
World of Warcraft: The Burning Crusade/Recipes
, , or as appropriate.}} This page should include only recipes introduced with World of Warcraft: The Burning Crusade. *Elixir of Camouflage *Volatile Healing Potion *Potion of Petrification *Flask of Fortification *Flask of the Titans *Flask of Distilled Wisdom *Flask of Supreme Power *Flask of Chromatic Resistance *Adept's Elixir *Onslaught Elixir *Elixir of Major Strength *Elixir of Healing Power *Unstable Mana Potion *Elixir of Major Frost Power *Elixir of Major Agility *Shrouding Potion *Super Mana Potion *Elixir of Major Defense *Elixir of Major Firepower *Recipe: Transmute Primal Earth to Water *Recipe: Transmute Primal Water to Air *Major Arcane Protection Potion *Major Fire Protection Potion *Major Frost Protection Potion *Major Holy Protection Potion *Major Nature Protection Potion *Major Shadow Protection Potion *Fel Iron Rod *Fel Sharpening Stone *Fel Weightstone *Fel Iron Plate Belt *Fel Iron Plate Gloves *Fel Iron Chain Gloves *Fel Iron Hatchet *Fel Iron Chain Bracers *Fel Iron Chain Coif *Fel Iron Hammer *Fel Iron Plate Boots *Fel Iron Chain Tunic *Fel Iron Greatsword *Adamantite Maul *Adamantite Plate Bracers *Fel Iron Breastplate *Fel Iron Plate Pants *Lesser Rune of Warding *Adamantite Cleaver *Adamantite Dagger *Adamantite Plate Gloves *Adamantite Rapier *Adamantite Breastplate *Lesser Ward of Shielding *Adamantite Rod *Adamantite Sharpening Stone *Adamantite Weightstone *Felsteel Whisper Knives *The Planar Edge *Lunar Crescent *Drakefist Hammer *Thunder *Fireguard *Lionheart Blade *Breastplate of Kings *Flamebane Bracers *Greater Rune of Warding *Enchanted Adamantite Belt *Enchanted Adamantite Boots *Enchanted Adamantite Breastplate *Felsteel Gloves *Felsteel Leggings *Felsteel Shield Spike *Flamebane Gloves *Khorium Belt *Khorium Pants *Black Felsteel Bracers *Blessed Bracers *Bracers of the Green Fortress *Dirge *Enchanted Adamantite Leggings *Eternium Runed Blade *Fel Edged Battleaxe *Fel Hardened Maul *Felfury Gauntlets *Felsteel Helm *Felsteel Longblade *Felsteel Reaper *Flamebane Breastplate *Flamebane Helm *Gauntlets of the Iron Tower *Hand of Eternity *Helm of the Stalwart Defender *Khorium Boots *Khorium Champion *Oathkeeper's Helm *Ragesteel Gloves *Ragesteel Helm *Runic Hammer *Steelgrip Gauntlets *Storm Helm *Earthpeace Breastplate *Ragesteel Breastplate *Eternium Rod *Greater Rune of Shielding *Iceguard Breastplate *Iceguard Helm *Iceguard Leggings *Wildguard Breastplate *Wildguard Helm *Wildguard Leggings *Black Planar Edge *Mooncleaver *Dragonmaw *Deep Thunder *Blazeguard *Lionheart Champion *Bulwark of Kings *Wicked Edge of the Planes *Mooncleaver *Dragonstrike *Stormherald *Blazefury *Lionheart Executioner *Bulwark of the Ancient Kings *Runed Fel Iron Rod *Enchant Bracer - Assault *Enchant Chest - Restore Mana Prime *Enchant Boots - Vitality *Enchant Bracer - Brawn *Enchant Bracer - Major Intellect *Enchant Gloves - Blasting *Superior Mana Oil *Enchant Cloak - Greater Agility *Enchant Cloak - Major Armor *Enchant Gloves - Assault *Enchant Shield - Tough Shield *Enchant Bracer - Stats *Enchant Chest - Exceptional Health *Enchant Chest - Exceptional Mana *Enchant Boots - Fortitude *Enchant Bracer - Major Defense *Enchant Chest - Major Spirit *Prismatic Sphere *Enchant Bracer - Superior Healing *Enchant Cloak - Spell Penetration *Enchant Shield - Intellect *Enchant Shield - Major Stamina *Enchant Cloak - Major Resistance *Large Prismatic Shard *Enchant Bracer - Restore Mana Prime *Superior Wizard Oil *Enchant Boots - Dexterity *Enchant Gloves - Major Strength *Enchant Shield - Shield Block *Enchant Weapon - Major Intellect *Enchant Chest - Exceptional Stats *Enchant Chest - Major Resilience *Void Sphere *Runed Adamantite Rod *Enchant Weapon - Major Striking *Enchant 2H Weapon - Savagery *Enchant Bracer - Fortitude *Enchant Cloak - Greater Arcane Resistance *Enchant Cloak - Greater Shadow Resistance *Enchant Gloves - Major Healing *Enchant Weapon - Major Healing *Enchant Weapon - Major Spellpower *Enchant Weapon - Potency *Enchant 2H Weapon - Major Agility *Enchant Boots - Boar's Speed *Enchant Boots - Cat's Swiftness *Enchant Boots - Surefooted *Enchant Bracer - Spellpower *Enchant Gloves - Major Spellpower *Enchant Gloves - Spell Strike *Enchant Ring - Spellpower *Enchant Ring - Weapon Might *Enchant Shield - Resistance *Enchant Weapon - Battlemaster *Enchant Weapon - Spellsurge *Enchant Ring - Healing Power *Runed Eternium Rod *Enchant Weapon - Mongoose *Enchant Weapon - Soulfrost *Enchant Weapon - Sunfire *Enchant Weapon - Deathfrost *Fel Iron Shells *Adamantite Frame *Elemental Blasting Powder *Fel Iron Casing *Handful of Fel Iron Bolts *Fel Iron Bomb *Zapthrottle Mote Extractor *Crashin' Thrashin' Robot *Adamantite Grenade *The Bigger One *Fel Iron Toolbox *Gnomish Flame Turret *Healing Potion Injector *Fel Iron Musket *Green Smoke Flare *Adamantite Scope *Purple Smoke Flare *White Smoke Flare *Adamantite Shells *Gnomish Poultryizer *Cogspinner Goggles *Gnomish Battle Goggles *Power Amplification Goggles *Mana Potion Injector *Felsteel Stabilizer *Hardened Adamantite Tube *Khorium Power Core *Foreman's Reinforced Helmet *Goblin Rocket Launcher *Ultra-Spectropic Detection Goggles *Nigh Invulnerability Belt *Adamantite Rifle *Super Sapper Charge *Dimensional Ripper - Area 52 *Ultrasafe Transporter: Toshley's Station *Felsteel Boomstick *Foreman's Enchanted Helmet *Gnomish Power Goggles *Ornate Khorium Rifle *Comfortable Insoles *Felscale Boots *Knothide Armor Kit *Scaled Draenic Pants *Thick Draenic Gloves *Wild Draenish Boots *Wild Draenish Gloves *Thick Draenic Pants *Felscale Pants *Thick Draenic Boots *Wild Draenish Leggings *Felscale Breastplate *Magister's Armor Kit *Reinforced Mining Bag *Scaled Draenic Vest *Vindicator's Armor Kit *Heavy Clefthoof Vest *Living Crystal Breastplate *Primalstorm Breastplate *Thick Draenic Vest *Wild Draenish Vest *Clefthide Leg Armor *Cobrahide Leg Armor *Scaled Draenic Boots *Arcane Armor Kit *Drums of Speed *Drums of War *Fel Leather Gloves *Nature Armor Kit *Netherfury Belt *Netherfury Leggings *Blastguard Belt *Blastguard Boots *Blastguard Pants *Drums of Restoration *Enchanted Clefthoof Boots *Enchanted Clefthoof Gloves *Enchanted Clefthoof Leggings *Enchanted Felscale Boots *Enchanted Felscale Gloves *Enchanted Felscale Leggings *Fel Leather Boots *Fel Leather Leggings *Felstalker Belt *Flamescale Belt *Flamescale Boots *Flamescale Leggings *Golden Dragonstrike Breastplate *Heavy Clefthoof Leggings *Netherfury Boots *Stylin' Adventure Hat *Stylin' Crimson Hat *Heavy Clefthoof Boots *Riding Crop *Stylin' Jungle Hat *Stylin' Purple Hat *Felstalker Bracers *Felstalker Breastplate *Heavy Clefthoof Vest *Drums of Battle *Cobrascale Hood *Gloves of the Living Touch *Hood of Primal Life *Living Dragonscale Helm *Nethercleft Leg Armor *Nethercobra Leg Armor *Netherdrake Gloves *Thick Netherscale Breastplate *Windscale Hood *Windstrike Gloves *Drums of Panic *Ebon Netherscale Belt *Ebon Netherscale Bracers *Ebon Netherscale Breastplate *Netherstrike Belt *Netherstrike Bracers *Primalstrike Bracers *Windhawk Belt *Windhawk Bracers *Windhawk Hauberk *Netherweave Net References Category:Burning Crusade Category:World of Warcraft recipe items